The present invention relates to a window lifter with a cable holder and a vehicle door including such a window lifter.
In the automobile field, one known type of window lifter includes two guide rails for a window, arranged inside a motor vehicle door. These guide rails are substantially parallel to each other and arranged across from each other. The guide rails are traveled by a cable system to allow the translational movement of the window. Known from this type of window lifter is the use of a cable system each joining the ends of one of the guide rails to an opposite end of the other guide rail. Cables thus intersect between the two guide rails. This type of window lifter is called an “X” lifter. The ends of the guide rails joined by a same cable here are designated using the expression “corresponding ends”. One drawback of this type of window lifter is that, when the motor vehicle door is closed, the flexibility of the cables can cause a transverse movement of one of the cable. This cable can then come into contact with the walls of the door and create a noise. The noise is more significant as the force exerted to close the door is greater. The comfort desired by the user of the motor vehicle may not be satisfied if such a noise is perceptible by the user. The quality of the motor vehicle may also be questioned by the user. Furthermore, this noise may be interpreted by the user as an anomaly in the door.
One known solution to limit the transverse travel of a cable consists of using a retaining clip, i.e., a retaining piece in the shape of a clamp fastened by elastic deformation. This solution is used in a window lifter device 18, shown in FIG. 1, including first and second guide rails 20 and 22. Sliders 28 allow the driving of a window (not shown). The sliders 28 are guided in translation by the first and second guide rails 20 and 22. The sliders 28 are shown in FIG. 1 in three different operating positions, but, during operation, only two sliders 28 are present on the window lifter 18, one on each guide rail 20 and 22. A cable system for driving the sliders 28 travels through the first and second guide rails 20 and 22. Returns 24 are arranged at the ends of the first and second guide rails 20 and 22 to cooperate with the cable system, respectively. In reference to FIG. 1, a platen 34 is arranged at the first guide rail 20. The platen 34 supports means for driving the cable system, in particular a geared motor 36, to allow the closing and opening of the window by means of the movement of the sliders. To prevent the transverse movements of the cable system, a retaining clip 32 is arranged at the center of a sheath of the cable 30. One end of the holding clip 32 is fastened to a wall of the motor vehicle door (not shown), and another end is fastened to the sheath of the cable 30. In reference to FIG. 1, the illustrated solution has the drawback of causing a complex assembly of the window lifter device 18.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a window lifter that limits transverse movements of the cable with a simplified assembly.